


Devil May Muse

by SubaruBlue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Imagines, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will go up, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubaruBlue/pseuds/SubaruBlue
Summary: A collection of all my headcanons, imagines, and drabbles.
Kudos: 10





	1. What kind of body style does Dante appreciate?

**Author's Note:**

> I am now on tumblr: https://subarublue.tumblr.com/
> 
> I've been posting some headcanons (and other stuff) there and thought I'd go ahead and make a compilation of them here.
> 
> And I'll be posting about my WIPs on my tumblr when I can if anyone's curious.

* * *

  * Dante is the kind of guy who appreciates _all_ body types.



  * Like seriously, this man does _not_ care if you’re short, tall, skinny, chubby or whatever. He just sees those as _options_.



  * He’s not just calling you pretty, cute, handsome, or beautiful just to be nice– he _actually_ means it. Every time.



  * Because it’s the soul that matters to him, and he _truly_ feels that way. You can’t tell me this man who watched his mother die to try and save him and his brother hasn’t got mad respect for anyone like that. If you’re that kind of selfless person, you are beautiful/handsome to him.



  * The only reason he looks at the models in magazines is cause that’s what’s most readily available and easiest to get ahold of- not because he prefers that.



  * Hates that men and women are held to a certain standard of how they should look and for the life of him can’t even fathom _why it matters_ so much to some people.



  * Because of that, he wishes he could make sure everyone with self-esteem issues knows there’s at least _one_ man out there who thinks they’re beautiful/handsome. (News flash: it’s him!)




	2. Why the Devil May Cry building looks different in each game/anime

* * *

  * The reason the Devil May Cry office looks different each time throughout the games and the anime is that in between each the place is attacked by devils and the building’s front face always gets destroyed leaving Dante to have to rebuild it and he does it a little different each time.



  * Also partly explains why he’s in so much debt all the time. No insurance company will insure his building because it happens so often so he has to pay for it out of pocket *coughcoughLady’spocketcoughcough*.



  * He did have it insured when he first started, but that didn’t last long.



  * After the first devil attack he made a claim with the insurance company, but he couldn’t really use “destroyed by devils” as the cause so instead he called it “an act of God” as an ironic joke and the insurance company was like NOPE and backed the heck outta that deal faster than a snow cone melts in hell.




	3. Why does Dante have such bad luck with women (or men)?

* * *

  * Three words: IT IS INTENTIONAL.



  * He doesn’t have ‘bad luck’ with anyone. He _purposely_ drives anyone away who tries to get too romantically involved with him.



  * After all, he saw what happened to his mother and he knows the same thing could happen to his S/O if he ever had one.



  * And because he doesn’t want to put someone (especially someone he loves) through all that, he’s resolved to being a bachelor for the rest of his life.



  * If someone starts getting too romantically attached he plays up the “I’m a jerk and a terrible boyfriend” act and purposely drives them away by acting as such (which usually gets him slapped, shot, or stabbed).



  * Because he believes it’s easier on the person to hate him instead of loving him but knowing they won’t ever be together.



  * Though I think if he met his match in regards to stubbornness he might give in eventually...especially if he can’t drive them away with his fake attitude. ‘Cause let’s face it, we all know he’s a sweetheart at the core.




	4. What is Dante’s password anyway?

* * *

  * It’s not so much a password per say as it’s a _key word_.



  * If someone calls/comes to the shop raving about ‘monsters’, ‘demons’, or ‘devils’, Dante considers that the good enough to be the ‘password.’



  * Of course, that means that mistakes are possible (and likely) going to happen occasionally.



  * Like the time someone called him to exterminate some ‘abomination of a demonic dog’ and it turned out it was just some angry old man who hated his neighbors’ yappy pomeranian _A LOT_.



  * Needless to say, he refused the job in the end, but that didn’t stop Lady from teasing him about it FOR WEEKS.



  * “So got any calls lately to exterminate some chihuahuas? I hear they’re even more vicious than poms.” - Lady



  * Dante seriously considered implementing a real password after that, but decided against it because he’d probably go broke if he did ‘cause no one would know it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual hate on dogs fyi. I love them as much as I love cats.


End file.
